


Best Year of my life

by Lea_Amell



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Amell/pseuds/Lea_Amell
Summary: Dan begins to notice a fan at every NSP show, until he doesnt, upon her return to the shows he decides he must meet this super fan, romance insues.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It is my duty as the author of this tale to tell you that this story does not have a happy ending like most of the things you will read and even life itself. However it will have a happy beginning and middle that borders between happy and sad, also like life. I hope you take away from this story the symbolism of life itself that even when things seem dark there is always a light to be found and always happiness if you are willing to find it.  
> This story will be told from the point of Dan, so without further adou I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to leave likes and kudos because as an author those are my happy things in life. ^_^

Dan wasn’t sure when he first noticed her at the shows, it was probably a subconscious thing. But once he did he looked for her everytime, she somehow managed to always be in the front row, center stage looking up at him with light in her eyes. Never a show a missed, no matter the city or the continent even. She never came to any of the meet and greets, or backstage events, so he never had the opportunity to learn her name. Before he knew it he was obsessed with the girl, or maybe just the mystery behind her, or maybe just the plain fact that he always had a familiar face in the crowd no matter where he went. She was your average girl, long blonde hair, fair olive skin, plump pink lips, glasses.

Dan tried many times to get the girl’s attention, having his manager try to talk to her before she left a show, but she always seemed to ghost him, even the one time he saw her at the airport boarding a plane, he had no way to talk to her as he was in line to board a different flight. Dan had resigned himself that he may never know who the mysterious girl was but inside he was dying to find out her story.

He may not have know the first time he noticed her but he remembers the first concert she didn’t attend. It was a show in Hawaii, and he was super stoked to be there everything was great until he did his normal sweep of the front row and realized she wasn’t there, and he felt his heart plunge. The whole show he kept wondering if something happened to her, it was silly she was just a fan, she was allowed to miss a show but something in his gut was telling him it was something else. She had been at the show only two days prior, was he flight delayed and she couldn’t make it to the show? Was she sick? Did something happen to her in australia and she was being detained? His mind raced with thought of what could have happened to her. And the fact that he might not know as this was the last destination until they booked another tour.

Eventually he was able to get those thoughts out of his head and it was 4 months before he thought of the girl again. It was the first night of a new tour, they were starting in Seattle, WA. Dan was pumped, he loved everything about touring with Ninja Sex Party, everything just felt right when he was on stage behind a microphone. He walked out on stage and did his normal scan of the audience, and there she was front and center, but something was… different. She looked thinner, paler and she was hiding her long beautiful hair with a hat. Dan found himself not being able to take his eyes off her for most of the show. Something in his gut just felt like something was wrong, when they left the stage after the show before the encore, dan told his manager to go get her during the encore and bring her backstage, his manager gave him a funny look but compiled without a struggle.Dan watched from the stage as he performed the encore. He watched as the girl followed his manager through the crowd of people and was lead out of his eye site. Dan was happy when the encore ended for the first time and he rushed back to his dressing room. She stood when she heard the door open and Dan was finally face to face with the girl who had been occupying his thoughts so much every time he was on tour.

“Nice to meet you I’m Danny,” he said extending out a hand to her.

“Lea,” she said taking his hand timidly. Dan noticed her touch was cold and her hand was shaking. “I really hope you don’t think i’m a stalker and that’s why you had your manager bring me back here. I just really love your music and life's too short to not spend it doing the things you love.” she said suddenly.

“Oh no Lea, I’m sorry you think that I just wanted to thank you and make sure you were okay, silly as it sound i saw you weren’t at our show in Hawaii and I was a little concerned, you’d never missed a show before, and I kinda got used to seeing your face in the crowd,” Dan said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, Thank you Lea. For being just a great fan and coming to all our shows,” He said smiling, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness in the room. Dan saw as she smiled sadly, to herself before plastering on a big fake smile.

“No thank you so much for making such great music, it brings a lot of joy to my life, and i’m sure the life of many others.”

“Lea, this may sound silly but I just feel like if I don’t ask you tonight I might not get the chance to again, would you like to have dinner with me?” Dan said nervously. There was that sad smile again. Dan felt his heart ache every time he saw it but didn't know the girl well enough to ask the reason behind it.

“Umm, if it’s not too much of a burden for you, I’d love that,” she said sweetly.

“Let me just get out of this outfit and we can go,” he said heading towards the bathroom to change. Once inside Dan placed his hand over his heart, it was fluttering like crazy and he didn’t understand why. Nor did he fully understand why he had just asked her to dinner, that wasn’t his plan but there was something about this girl that Dan just couldn’t put his finger on but he was determined to figure out what it was. He quickly changed and returned to the dressing room area. “Ready to go?” he said extending his arm out for her to take it, she looped her arm in his and nodded and the two headed out into the brisk Seattle air. 


	2. Just friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lea have a wonderful night together

Dan had been to Seattle a couple times and knew this time of night there were a couple great places around that would be less busy so he could sit and talk with Lea. He chose a cute little mom and pop pub that was about a 15 minute walk from the venue.

“So Lea, tell me what do you do for a living?” he asked trying to break the silence

that had fallen over them since sneaking out of the venue. There was a pause before she answered. 

“I’m between jobs right now actually, mostly living on my savings,” she answered meekly.

“Been there before,” Dan replied, “Well thank you again for spending your savings to come out and see NSP tonight, so I know you like songs about boners and wizards, but what other kind of music are you into?”

“Hmm, lets see, I like alot of old bands, rush, Red hot chili peppers, the classics obviously like van halen and what not. Recently i’ve just gotten into this new band called the machine, their new album was awesome.” When talking about music her eyes lit up and he could see her timid personality melt away. “But i’ll mostly listen to anything really if it’s good,” she concluded. “What about you? A music guru such as yourself has got to have great taste.”

The two of them chatted over music all the way to the restaurant and Dan was surprised how much musical taste they had in common. The continued until they were sat at their table and began looking over the menu. 

“Get whatever you’d like, my treat to such an adorable fan,” he teased. Because her face was so much paler her could see the crimson start to peek into her cheeks. A rather gruff looking man came over to the table and asked for their orders, “I’ll have the veggie wrap, and an order of steak fries, with water please.” Lea mumbled

“Sorry hun you’re gonna have to drop the mouse act if ya want me to hear you,” the waiter said leaning in. 

“She said, Veggie wrap, order of steak fries and water, and i’ll actually have the same except with an Ice tea please with lemon,” Dan said much louder than he needed to but he was slightly annoyed and wanted to shame the waiter just a bit. 

“You got it bro,” the waiter said leaving their table.

“Sorry hope that wasn’t over stepping, I can’t handle rude people like that,” Dan apologized. 

“No it’s really okay,” Her voice was back to normal and she smiled at him, an actual genuine smile for the first time since he met her and his heart melted. She was radiant when she smiled, it was a shame she didn’t do it more. 

The waiter came back shortly after with their drinks and again their food, but the two paid him no mind as they were so deep in conversation over bands and movies and just life over all. By the end of the meal Dan had developed a small, okay rather large, crush on this girl in front of him. And he didn’t want the night to end. They sat there long after their meal was done and many teas and water had been had until the waiter returned.

“Last round of drink, we are closing in 15 minutes,”  he bellowed. Dan looked down at his watch, “Holy cow! When did it get so late?” his watch read 5:45AM

“Guess time really does fly when you’re having fun huh?” Lea said. “We should probably go,” she slid out of the booth and grabbed her purse and offered her hand to Dan. Dan smiled and happily took her hand, never letting it go as they paid for their food and exited the restaurant. Dan was having such a great night and he wasn’t quite ready for it to end.

“Lea, If you’re tired I get it but i’m having so much fun and I’m not ready for this night to end, would you wanna walk down to the peer with me and watch the sunrise?” Lea gave him one of her deadly beaming smiles and nodded. She snuggled in close to his arm and gave his hand a tight squeeze. That was all the affirmation Dan needed to lead her down to the boardwalk. They found a nice spot overlooking the bay and continued to talk as if nothing else in the world mattered, because in that moment it didn’t. All Dan cared about was this sweet, funny charming girl he had met this fine evening and how much he wanted to get to know her. The sun began coming up over the ocean and the two quieted down and enjoyed the beauty before them, their hands still entertwined with on another. Once the sun rose Dan couldn’t think of another reason to keep her in his site, but he reminded himself he would see her again in 3 days at the next concert. 

“I had a great time tonight,” he spoke up.

“Me too, this was a night i’ll treasure forever, Thank you Dan,” Lea replied kindly turning and looking up at him. Dan resisted to look reach out and kiss her glossy pink lips in that moment. Instead he opted to pull out his phone, 

“Can I have your number, That way we can meet up after the next show?” he asked. There was that damn sad smile again.

“You can have my number sure, But I won’t be able to make it to anymore shows, tonight’s was my last one,” she said taking the phone and entering her contact information. 

“Awww, well that’s okay, just being able to talk to you is enough,” he looked over the contact and sent a quick message so she would have his number as well. The light that was in her eyes all night suddenly vanished and they were back to the lifeless orbs he had seen the first time he saw he up close in the dressing room. He took a deep breathe and steadied himself, now or never. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes lit up in shock but she didn’t resist the kiss slowly closing her eyes and giving into it. When the two pulled away, Dan was breathless he had kissed his fair share of girls but nothing like kissing Lea. When their lips touched he saw fireworks and electricity shot through his whole body. He knew that she was special now, that confirmed it. 

“Wow,” he muttered unconsciously. Dan opened his eyes to look at Lea who’s eyes had began filling with tears. 

“I’m sorry I have to go,” She said rushing off into the crowd of people that had began forming on the boardwalk. Dan watched her leave, dumfounded. He thought she had enjoyed the kiss, just as he had but with a reaction like that maybe he was wrong. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, thinking of texting her. Maybe it was just to sudden, maybe she needed space, he told himself tucking the phone away and heading back to his hotel room. 

 

“Are you just getting in?” Brian asked him as he entered the hotel room.

“Yeah,” Dan said plopping onto the bed in exhaustion.  _ Ping _ Dan looked at his phone there was a new text message

**_Lea_ ** _ : I’m sorry for running off earlier, It wasn’t you I promise, I very much enjoyed our kiss but that was the problem. I can’t afford to be in a relationship right now, nor can i risk falling in love with someone.  _

Dan looked down at the text and read it a couple times over. So she did enjoy the kiss, and she did like him but she just wasn’t ready for a relationship at the moment. He could work with that. 

**_Dan:_ ** _ No problem Lea I understand, we’ve all been there, just friends then? _

Dan watched the little Icon next to his message change to read, and began pacing the room anxiously as the three little dots popped up and the disappear what he felt like was a thousand times. 

**_Lea:_ ** _ Just friends then :)  _

Those three little words put Dan’s mind at ease. 


End file.
